sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin the Mongoose
this is my character, this is a copyrighted character so if you steal this character or vandalized the page you will be my enemy and I will not like you at all feel the power of the kore kubes 13:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) bio name: Gavin "core cube keeper" Jacobson age: 18 born: july 8, 1997 type: speed occupation: core cube guardian friends in Mobius: (add your character here if your character has met this character) friends in planet cubetopia: (none so far) neutral: (add your character here if your character has met this character) rival: (thinking for one) (add your character here if your character has met this character) enemy: doctor coratin Home Planet: Cortopia (Formally), Mobius (Currently) family members: *mother: (unknown and deceased) *father: (unknown and deceased) *brother: (none) *sister: (none) backstory Gavin was originally a human on earth living life as a normal teenager, on a Monday, he was on a bus heading home until, what it seems to be a asteroid, destroyed the bus while he was in it, he was still alive after the bus was destroyed but everyone else died in the crash, but he realized it was not an asteroid, it was a spaceship from a different world, they called for him to help their planet, as they saw he survived the crash, he agreed and went on the ship, as he entered their atmosphere he started to feel a transformation from his body, he started becoming a mobian like mongoose as he enter their space system, he saw their planet and began a decent to the planet called cubetopia, as he set forth on their planet, they greeted him and they walked him to the council chambers, granting him the right to guard the kore kubes from evil, he was then sent to protect them. Relationships *Sana the Fox - Current abilities core blast this is similar to chaos blast but instead of using chaos energy it uses the core cube elements core control this is only accessible using the cosmic core cube; unlike chaos control this does not allow Gavin to slow down time instead he can only teleport core upgrade this is how Gavin transforms, once a core cube is obtained he can say "core upgrade" to gain that core element core barrage this is a energy barrage using the core cube's energy super speed he can go as fast as sonic, but can't use his other moves skills marshal arts expert he can use hand to hand combat to his advantage swordsmanship he is able to weld a sword or swords element user can obtain elements using the core cubes core cube guardian master he is a professional at protecting the core cubes gallery 422px-Somebody call 911! gavin fire burning on da danceflo oowOAH.jpg Gavin the mongoose.jpg 1000px-Gav-in teh Mongoose.png Cultina the MongooseFox.JPG|Future Daughter of Gavin the Mongoose Cultina the Mongoose/Fox Stark the MongooseFox.JPG|Future Son of Gavin the Mongoose Stark the Mongoose/Fox Category:Male Category:DUBSTEPxSonic's character Category:Characters